


The Thing I Never Said: One shot collection

by xAcidRainx



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Badass Lin Beifong, Bottom Lin, Canon Lesbian Character, Dominance, Drunk love, Drunken Confessions, F/F, I Love You, KyaLin One shots, Kyaxlin, LGBTQ Female Character, Lemon, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Short One Shot, Tragic Romance, non canon relationship, top kya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAcidRainx/pseuds/xAcidRainx
Summary: A long one shot collection of Kya, Lin, Ayani (OC) KyaLin (KyaxLin), KyaxOC (KyAni), & LinxOC (LinAni)taking place both before and after the Legend of Korra tv series.There is some mild lemon occasionally but foreplay is my forte and this is the most graphic I have ever written.*There may be mistakes. I write these at 3am and probably won’t be coming back to edit.*
Relationships: Kya II (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Lin Beifong & Original Character(s), Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 31
Kudos: 90
Collections: Kyalin





	1. The Things I Never Said

——————————————————————-

Drowning...

I'm going to drown..

Those thoughts were all that was left in Lin's mind as her lungs continued to crave air.

Another wave crashed down onto the surface of the water above her, causing her body to move with it. Her leg still crushed by the heavy boulder made it even more painful to move. 

Why can't I bend?! 

She was panicking, couldn't bend the boulder away from her, and was quickly running out of time. Just as she began losing consciousness another wave crashed down, sending her now limp body hard against the floor of the shallow ocean reef. She felt the pain of the coral scrape the back of her head and that was it before everything went black. 

"LIN!!"  
"LIN WAKE UP."

Lin threw her body upright on the bed. Gasping for air and very noticeably drenched in sweat. The nightmare had completely consumed her psych and she could barely tell whether or not she was truly awake.

"Lin? Are you okay?!" Kya's voice rang through the air around her, bringing Lin back to some form of reality. Her head was throbbing and her throat was extremely dry for someone who moments ago had water filling their lungs. She groaned as she let herself fall backwards onto her pillow again, covering her eyes with her forearm which was quickly soaked in sweat and tears. She had been crying. How embarrassing could this morning get. 

Kya, who had been standing beside Lin's cot, had sat down on the edge. "I know you're not fully awake yet, but you were screaming loud enough to wake the whole station". 

Lin moved her tear soaked arm and wiped her face with her hands. "Is there a reason that you're in my office...or on my cot?". Knowing that the whole police station heard her screaming in her sleep was embarrassing enough, but to have a healer have to find her was pathetic. 

"I was on some business for Tenzin and I just so happened to have walked in the front door when we all heard you." Kya stood up to allow Lin to have space to get off of the cot. 

Lin uncovered herself and sat on the edge of the cot, still wearing her unofficial outfit from work the night before. Sleeping in metal armor has proved to be extremely uncomfortable, but in the case of an emergency in the middle of the night, she still needed to be able to move on a moments notice. 

"I don't need a healer, I'm fine." She growled. She shook her head and the throbbing pain spiked again. Trying not to show Kya any more weakness, she stood up and metal bent the armor from its place on a nearby rack onto her body before walking across the room to her desk and sitting down. "If you have no actual business pertaining to me, you can leave now." She said without looking up at the water bender. 

Kya let out a soft sigh. "Sure thing chief. If you need any assistance from me, you know where to find me." She said as she walked out of the office door, shutting it behind her. 

Lin slammed her fist down on the table, letting the tears roll down her cheeks now that she was alone. Why do those dreams still have such an effect on her. Amon took her bending away a long time ago, and she had since gotten it back with korra's help. You would think that the years that had gone by would have fixed these nightmares, but they were just as real as ever. Although they weren't an every day occurrence anymore, they still caused the same reaction. Unfortunately this time she was at work and not alone at home. 

"Damnit". She thought out loud before wiping her face again. This day was going to be a long one, hopefully the night wouldn't be this time. 

—————————————————

Just as Lin predicted, the rest of the morning and afternoon dragged on. Nothing exciting had happened that required her attention so she was stuck doing paperwork until early in the evening. She left the office as the sun was setting and made it home just after the final traces of light vanished from the skyline. Living so far from work had its disadvantages, which is why she spent many nights on her office cot. After last night though, she needed to go home and relax. 

Immediately after walking into her apartment, she took off her work garb and got into more comfortable house clothes. She made a quick meal and some tea to unwind before throwing herself down on the couch in the living room. 

'What in the hell am I going to do about these nightmares?' She thought to herself as she stared up at the ceiling. She was exhausted from the mental toll that last night had taken, but her mind wouldn't shut off long enough to let her sleep. 

She laid like that for what seemed like forever before her eyes finally began to close. Just as sleep began to take control, the doorbell rang. 

"Who in the world..." she said aloud as she looked at the clock. It wasn't as late as she thought, the sun setting so early in the late fall months had thrown off her judgement of time. She sighed as she got up and walked to the door, cracking it open enough to see who it was. 

Kya was standing there with a bottle of some sort in one hand and a bag of what smelled like food in the other. 

"Can I come in? I brought presents." She said, holding both hands up to show Lin. 

Lin opened the door confused. "How did you even know where I live?". She had never given the woman any indication of what side of the city she even lived in, let alone her apartment number. She thought a moment before the realization hit her. "Tenzin told you, didn't he." 

Kya chuckled. "I told him that I was worried about you and he gladly gave up the information. So can I come in then?". 

Lin moved so that Kya could walk into the apartment and ushered her toward the kitchen after closing and locking the door behind her. She rarely, if ever, had anyone come into her home, so this was an odd feeling to have someone in her kitchen. 

Kya set the bottle on the counter and unpacked the food. "I hope you like take out, because that's all I could find on my way over here." She shrugged. "Where are your glasses?"

Lin, still slightly shocked and uncomfortable, opened a cabinet with a variety of drink ware that she never used and grabbed two short decorative glasses. Whatever was in the bottle Kya had brought clearly wasn't fruit juice. She set them on the counter and Kya opened up the bottle. "I hope you like rum also, because yet again, it's all I have to offer." She poured the liquor and took a swig of it. 

Lin shook her head. "Alright I'll bite. What exactly ARE you doing here?" 

"Can't we just eat and have a drink together? I haven't spent any time with you in at least twenty years Lin." Kya said with a smile. 

Lin took the answer for now and began eating the food that she had been given. They both stood there at the counter eating in silence for a few minutes before putting the left overs away. Lin grabbed the bottle of rum and led Kya to the living room, sitting on the floor and leaning her back against the couch. Kya did the same and held her glass up to Lin. "Here's to the city's great protector, for without whom, we may all be screwed."

Lin rolled her eyes and clinked glasses with the ridiculous woman. They both finished off their drinks and Kya poured another for them both. The silence returned as they both sat there for a moment. 

"I know you technically answered me already...but seriously Kya, why are you here?" Lin swirled her drink around her cup. 

"I was being honest. After this morning I realized how long it had been since we had seen each other in more than just passing." Kya said with a smile. "I guess I just missed you, that's all."

Lin looked up at her old friend with a scowl. "Well whose fault is that?" Her tone was harsh. More harsh than she intended, but it was honest. "You kind of disappeared out of nowhere, not even a goodbye." She looked back down at her drink. 

Kya sighed. Although it stung, she knew Lin was right. At the time, she hadn't thought that it would have any effect on anyone let alone Lin. "I didn't honestly think you would even notice. You and Tenzin were so crazy about one another our friendship was pretty much non existent at that point anyway."

"Wait, so this is suddenly my fault?" Lin said in the same harsh tone. "You were angry about me seeing your brother so you decided that you didn't need to bother anyone with saying goodbye? That is the biggest crock of shit I have ever heard Kya." Her relationship was irrelevant at this point. Kya was gone when her and Tenzin parted ways, but she had been back long before now, she didn't even bother to come by the station and let her know that she was back.

Kya finished off her second glass before replying. "No. It was wrong of me to do that and I also realize that I never announced that I returned, but it's so much more complicated than you think." 

Lin poured herself another drink, feeling the effects of the previous two taking effect finally. She didn't drink often but this discussion had her needing the numbness. She hated having personal conversations like these. Even worse, the fact that it was Kya that she was having it with. "I still think you're full of it, but fine. There isn't any point of arguing now. You came here to visit right? Let's not spend it fighting".

The two continued to talk about current events in their lives, which led to what adventures Kya had been on while she was away. She had become an amazing healer during her worldly travels, learning techniques from different nations and cultures. She spent some time in the swamp and became more attached to the spiritual side of herself as well. In all, it seemed like she had a wonderful life after leaving the city. They both pursued their dreams and came out on the succeeding end of things. 

After a couple more drinks and some reminiscing on their childhood shenanigans together, Lin set her glass down and laughed. "It seems that you did what you intended. I am intoxicated and no longer angry with you". 

"You were angry? I couldn't tell." Kya chuckled. "You are quite a lightweight Lin Beifong". 

Lin rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry that I don't have much time to build up a tolerance, busy saving the city or whatever you toasted to".

Kya shrugged. "I said what I said." She took Lin's glass away from her, got up, and disappeared into the kitchen to remove the temptation of more alcohol from them. When she came back, Lin was sitting on the couch with her legs propped up on a coffee table. Kya sat next to her. "I see you finally decided that the floor was uncomfortable." She laughed. 

"It was fine, I just figured your back was probably hurting down there. You're much older than me". Lin shrugged with a smug look on her face. 

Kya punched Lin's arm. "You did NOT just call me old! And wipe that look off your face, you're not funny". It was nice seeing Lin so laid back. She knew it wouldn't last past tonight, but at least she was able to get her to loosen up for awhile. 

Lin laughed. "You know, you're pretty sexy when you're mad". 

Kya quickly turned her head and looked at Lin. "What??" She said, noticing that Lin was no longer laughing but staring at the ceiling. 

"You heard me". Lin said in a more hushed tone. She couldn't believe that she said that out loud. Damn that last glass was a bad idea. 

Silence crept between the two women once again. Kya was in shock but wasn't trying to take the statement to far in her head. Lin was drunk and she was well aware of it, she just wished that those words had come from her while sober. 

Lin surprisingly broke the silence this time. "Why did you leave me." She said in a hushed tone. Her head was still leaned against the back of the couch, her eyes still locked on the ceiling as if she couldn't focus on anything else in order to speak. 

Kya didn't answer. Instead she also laid her head back to look at the ceiling. How was she supposed to answer that. It was such a loaded question. One that the Lin she knew would never ask under normal circumstances and Kya wasn't ever going to be ready to answer. So she let it hang there in the open air. 

Lin rolled her head to look at the woman sitting next to her on the couch. She hadn't expected herself to say what she did, but she needed to know. Kya said it was complicated, but she needed to know why. She knew why it had hurt her so badly, but she never planned on telling her. She had let her emotions take over already without meaning to and she couldn't tell if she was hurting herself in the process or if this would all go away in the morning and she could continue with her life. Either way, it was already out there and there wasn't any way to take the words back.

"I just...Is it really because of Tenzin?" Lin said, still looking at Kya. Watching for the slightest reaction to the things she was saying. "I want to understand what went wrong...I really didn't...I mean it's not..." she couldn't find the right words and she was getting frustrated with herself. She sat up and turned her body to face Kya. "If you had just said goodbye!" She practically shouted. 

Kya moved her head finally and made eye contact with Lin. She needed to shut this down for Lin's sake. She knew that she would remember everything that was said in the morning, she couldn't fool herself into thinking otherwise. "I just couldn't. I wouldn't have left if I did." She said. It was the truth, she had to let go of whatever was holding her back and Lin among other things was one of them. 

Lin took a deep breath before speaking again. She wasn't getting the answers that she wanted this way. Getting angry wouldn't help her. "I'm sorry, I don't want you to think that I want you to regret leaving. I'm proud of you for living your life and accomplishing so much".

Kya smiled. "That means a lot coming from you. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for leaving you behind. I never wanted to sever our friendship but I can't change the fact that I did". She felt the tension between them fade again. "I missed you while I was away so don't think that I just forgot about you". She moved her hand to Lin's and gave it a firm squeeze. "You're still my best friend even if we drifted apart because of my stupidity".

Lin sat there holding Kya's hand. She didn't get the answers she wanted. She wanted Kya to tell her the truth, not a variation of it...but she knew it wouldn't happen. Kya thought that it was one sided back then, she never suspected that she had any feelings towards her. 

Lin leaned in toward Kya meeting her gaze once again but closer. "Yes, you were being stupid." She said with a glare, still squeezing her hand. "But even so, I was the idiot that let you be." She said before leaning closer and softly but quickly meeting her lips with Kya's, just for a moment before pulling away. 

There was a split second of shock that over took Kya before she pulled her hand away from Lin's, placing it on her cheek gently. "Lin...you're drunk." She said quietly, not realizing that she was quite obviously staring at her lips. 

Lin smiled and leaned her face against Kya's hand, soaking in the warmth of the smooth skin. "I am technically, yes. That doesn't change the fact that I now have my answer". Lin sighed. "I have been wanting to do that for 30 years".

Kya bit her lower lip. She didn't want to regret anything tomorrow when things went back to normal, but for just tonight...she could afford a little of her own heart to break. She moved her hand to cup Lin's chin, staring into her beautiful emerald green eyes. "Are you sure that you won't hate me tomorrow." She said sternly. 

Lin kept the same genuine smile on her face. "I could never". She replied. 

Kya closed her eyes and sighed. "Please don't make me regret this". She said in a whisper before pulling their lips together again into a much deeper kiss. Her hand moved from Lin's chin around to the back of her head and she ran her fingers though the slightly messy hair before laying herself back against the couch trying not to break their kiss. Her free hand wrapped around Lin's waist and pulled her body closer to hers until the only place to go was on top of her. 

Lin moved herself over Kya's lap, straddling her as the passion between their kiss grew. She nipped at Kya's lower lip causing a small whimper to escape her. That small sound caused every muscle in Lin's body to clench. She had no idea the effect that this woman would have on her. She moved a free hand away from the back of the couch and ran her fingers through Kya's hair. She wanted to be as close to her as possible, every moment that passed she was afraid that it would end. She gave Kya's hair a small tug backwards causing her head to lay on the back of the couch. Lin finally broke the kiss, and began to leave a trail of kisses from Kya's jaw, down her neck to her collar bone. She could feel the goosebumps against her lips, so she knew she was doing something right. She made her way back up to Kya's lips and continued the kiss. 

Kya felt the tingling throughout her body as Lin tried to take control of the situation. She was soaking in every single moment that they spent like this. Every slight change in movement she was alert to and ready to adjust the way things were going. Lin was in the perfect position to take the lead, but her thirst for the metal bender was much stronger than her restraint. She was a surprisingly dominant person and couldn't help feeling like she would lose control. Their kiss had intensified again, their tongues dancing together. Lin once again bit down on her lower lip, harder this time, and she lost control as she let out a deep breath this time. 

Kya pulled away from Lin, making eye contact for a moment before quickly adjusting their position. She had rolled Lin off of her lap so that she was now laying on the couch and looking up at Kya. She held herself over the woman trying to let them both catch their breath before taking one of her hands and running it from Lin's temple, down her neck, to her collarbone, and down the side of her body sending chills all throughout Lin's body. "If at any point you change your mind. You will tell me, no excuses." She wasn't asking, she was telling. Lin didn't need to respond, she just simply nodded her head. With that Kya leaned in close and placed another gentle kiss on her lips before going any further. She was going to need to show restraint. This was new territory for Lin and she knew that, not to mention she needed to stop at a moments notice if this became to much for either one of them. 

Lin knew that Kya thought her judgement was impaired and she adored the fact that she was being so careful not to go to far with how things had started. She didn't care though, there wasn't a single doubt in her mind. She had never been so sure of anything in her life, all of the stress and worry had disappeared from her mind and she was in total bliss. Having Kya over top of her like this, taking control over the situation, it shocked her at how much she liked it. Usually she was the controlling one, with her job, her life, and having that taken away turned her on more than she could fathom. 

Kya had began leaving kisses along every exposed piece if skin on her body. Her hands roaming across her sides in gentle motions that made her almost squirm. Lin wrapped her arms around the women's back holding onto to her tightly as if she would suddenly get up and walk away. At the that moment Kya had made her way up Lin's neck to her ear and nibbled on the lobe, causing her to dig her nails into Kya's back involuntarily. She didn't care anymore she just wanted Kya. 

Lin rolled onto her side so that the both of them could lay on the couch together. They were both breathing heavily still and trying to regain their composure. With a deep sigh, Kya nuzzled her face against Lin's chest and in turn, Lin wrapped her free arm around Kya and held onto her tightly. They laid like that in silence for what seemed like forever. 

"I love you". 

Lin's heart stopped at the words that she just heard. She didn't respond, which was probably much worse in all honesty, but she was in shock and could still hardly breath from the events that had taken place not long ago. 

Kya shifted slightly and met her eyes with Lin's. "Um...I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from." She said, trying to wiggle her way off of the couch to stand up. She couldn't bare to stay the night after what just happened. She knew that when Lin woke up this would all could have been a bad dream, or a good dream depending on how you look at it. 

Lin grabbed Kya's wrist as she got off of the couch. "Wait..." she said. Her voice shaking from the feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach. Kya was going to leave. God knows if it was for a night or for the rest of their lives, but she didn't want either one to happen. She pulled herself up into a sitting position on the edge of the couch. "Stay. Please." She felt like she was begging, which was so unlike her, but she had no choice. All she knew was that if Kya walked out of her apartment, it was over again. She couldn't let that happen.

"I can't do this Lin. It's better that we stop this here. It happened and I don't regret it, I never will, but I would rather hurt myself this way than hold on to something that will never happen". She pulled away from Lin's grasp and smiled down at her. "Thank you for indulging in my fantasies for a night". She said as she walked to the hallway that led to the front door. 

Lin just sat there as she watched this beautiful woman walk away for the second time in her life. For the second time she was going to let her go without a fight and be bitter about it later. She couldn't go through that again, it hurt horribly the first time, but after tonight it could literally destroy her. 

She jumped up from the couch and shouted across the house, just as she heard the door open. "I've loved you since the day I met you!" Tears that had been threatening her eyes were now leaking out down her face and she had no control over it. She knew Kya had heard her, otherwise the door would have clicked shut. 

"Back when we were kids I just assumed I liked being around you because we were friends and I didn't understand that feeling. As we got to be teenagers I started to notice things that I didn't before. The way your hair fell on your shoulders, the way you would laugh when I was angry, your sarcasm, how blue your eyes were. All of the damn times I tried to get up the courage to say something about them..." she had to stop for a moment to keep from sobbing. Even if Kya wasn't listening she would keep talking. She had to get all of it out once and for all. 

Lin wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you remember that day when we were sitting at the edge of air temple island by the water. I made a comment about how earth benders were stronger than water benders and you wrapped one of those water whips around me? You were so close to me that I could have kissed you without hesitation. God did I want to, but I didn't because I never thought you would feel the same way". She laughed at the memory and how angry and offended Kya had become.

"I hate to admit it, because it makes me feel horrible just thinking about it, but the only reason that I was interested in your brother in the first place was because you told me that he liked me. I took that as a sign and rolled with it, not to say I didn't develop feelings for him, but it wasn't something that I would have pursued on my own. When we split up I was hurt, it wasn't an easy break up and I may have caused some havoc on the island because of it, but it was for the best in the end." She sighed. "When I saw you finally, it was like the past almost 30 years never went by and I was just as madly in love with you as I always had been, but I had hoped that it went away because I didn't want to feel the heartbreak all over again. I thought I had been over you for so long, and I was angry with myself when I realized I wasn't... I couldn't bare to rekindle our friendship, I couldn't pretend like I had when we were young. I just didn't have it in me anymore so I stayed away and just dealt with my feelings like I had for all of those years."

The door finally clicked shut. Lin sat back down on the couch with her head in her hands letting the tears and sobs come without holding them back. It may not have changed anything, but she had heard the entire thing and now Lin could let go of all the pent up emotions haunting her day after day. 

The couch next to her moved and she glanced up to see Kya sitting there. She hadn't left, she stayed the entire time. Lin's heart skipped a few beats as Kya grabbed her, wrapping her into a hug and letting her cry into her neck. "Don't you EVER do that to me ever again." She said sternly. "I left because of Tenzin, I left because I wanted to find something worth meaning in my life, I left because my heart was broken over the thought that you would never see me the way that I had always seen you." She pulled away from the hug so that the two of them were eye to eye. "God you're beautiful..." she said before planting a kiss on Lin's lips for a moment. "There is nobody in the world that I would rather spend the rest of my existence with than you."

Lin wiped the tears from her face and smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	2. Jealousy is Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KyaLin before Korra.  
> Young love and this shows Lin’s softer side with Kya. 
> 
> Enjoy and leave me feedback of all kinds! I want to forever get better with my writing.

——————————————————

“Wait a minute...are you jealous?”

“Pfft.” Lin dismissed the accusation. 

Kya nudged her girlfriends shoulder with the palm of her hand. “Lin Beifong! You are!” She giggled innocently.

Lin grunted and looked at the girl. “That’s absurd. Why would I be jealous?”

“You literally just metal bent a chair out from under that woman!” Kya was in shock and loving this side of Lin all that the same time. She had never seen her be territorial in the whole six months that they had been dating. 

Lin shrugged and continued walking down the dimly lit street. “Whatever, she deserved it.” Lin rolled her eyes. “So what do you have planned for tomorrow?” She made a desperate attempt to change the subject. Causing an exasperated sigh from Kya. 

She wrapped her arm around Lin’s as they walked back toward her apartment “I figured I could go hang out with mom and learn some new healing techniques. What do you have planned?”

“Oh, I’m not on duty tomorrow so I’m not sure.” Lin hated not working. Figuring out other things to occupy her time with was tiresome as strange as that may seem. Especially when Kya already had things to do. 

The moon came out from behind a cloud, lighting their path as they were approaching Lin’s house. Kya leaned her back against the front door as they stood under the dim glow of the porch light. “You should come with me tomorrow. It’ll be like an educational date.” Kya shrugged. 

“Not to sound rude, but I don’t think that I’ll learn much that I can apply to the real world. You go keep learning how to save lives and I’ll keep trying to protect them.” Lin leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Kya’s forehead. “You’re blocking my way in.” 

Kya cracked a smile. “Oh, I’m sorry! What are you going to do about it?” She loved to tease Lin. It was easy to get her riled up, but in situations like this, she softens up and has a little bit of fun. 

Lin sighed and quickly scooped Kya up and over her shoulder. “There we go, not so difficult.” 

“Not what I meant.” Kya pouted before being carried through the doorway. 

“Who said I was done?” Lin almost smiled at her own impressive flirting. She wasn’t one for all of the cute couple crap, but sometimes it just worked out. 

She carried Kya into the living room and tossed her onto the couch before climbing on top of her and pinning her arms above the head. Lin leaned down and kissed her girlfriend softly. Before moving her lips to her ear. “You know...other women flirting with you kind of makes me want to remind you that you’re mine.” 

A shiver went down Kya’s spine. When Lin took control like this it drove her body insane. Surprisingly, Lin was quite the submissive one 90% of the time, which was fine with Kya because she loved seeing the tough metal bender melt under her touch. “Don’t think for a second that I will resist officer.” She smiled as she heard Lin let out a short breath. She knew just what to say to get her way.

Lin traced Kya’s jaw line with a trail of small kisses before coming up and biting her lip gently. “You don’t always get your way you know.” Lin used her free hand to trace the curves of Kya’s sides leading down to her left hip, dragging her nail ever so slightly against the skin on her way back up. 

Kya could feel her body reacting to the touch and exhaled sharply. “You’re such a tease.” 

“It’s what I do best.” Lin replied, climbing off of Kya and sprawling out on the soft carpeted floor. 

Kya sat up on the couch and looked down at Lin’s body. Tracing every bit of it with her mind. Even with her loose green T-shirt on, Kya knew exactly where each ab on her stomach was, every scar, and could stare at the woman forever. “You know you just completely exposed yourself to me by laying there.” She said with a smug look on her face. 

Lin propped herself up on her elbows and looked at her. “Maybe, but you can’t have what you want tonight. It’s MY birthday remember.” She smiled. “Tonight is on my terms and I’m way to exhausted to entangle myself in you tonight.”

“You really do hate me don’t you?” Kya laughed. “Fine. Happy birthday love, I wont try to screw your brains out until tomorrow.” 

Lin laid back down. “Much appreciated. It’s been a long day.” 

“You literally did nothing but get pampered by me all day! How are you so tired?” She had brought Lin to a masseuse, pedicures (she just wanted the foot rub), and to dinner at her favorite restaurant. Yet that seemed more exhausting to her than work ever does. 

She couldn’t even get an answer because she heard a faint snoring. Kya threw her hands in the air in defeat. “20 going on 800 apparently” she said before going to Lin’s bedroom and grabbed her bed comforter, laid down on the floor next to her with a pillow, and draped the blanket over the two of them. She ran her fingers through Lins hair, brushing it out of her face and tucking the stray pieces behind her ear. “You’re lucky I love you.” She whispered. Before rolling over, back facing her in an attempt to get comfortable. 

“Yeah you too” Lin mumbled. She rolled over and wrapped an arm around Kya in her sleep.

Now only if you would say that when you were awake, she thought to herself before lacing her fingers through the sleeping woman’s and closed her eyes. 

Maybe tomorrow.


	3. Good Things Come in Threes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Lin: 20  
> Kya: 22  
> Ayani: 26
> 
> Ayani is OC. She is way too lovable and I don’t are what anyone says. Shes babe.

———————

Come on Lin, It'll be fun!"

Lin shook her head. "No Kya, I'm not all social and...whatever like you are."

"Yeah but what's the harm in at least trying?" Kya shrugged. 

Lin ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know..." 

Kya walked closer to Lin and grabbed her hand and wrapped her arm around hers. "You know that I would never make you do ANYTHING that you don't want to. I just want you to meet her."

Lin sighed. Spirits it was hard enough just to make sure Kya didn't hate her. "Fine...but if I make you leave you don't get to be angry with me."

"Yes! I promise!" She had let go of Lin's arm and was practically jumping up and down. "We'll meet you at your house tonight, 6pm?"

"Yeah I'll be there." Lin rolled her eyes. "Now I have to go to the station." The sun had finally risen above the skyline and she had wasted enough time already. 

Kya kissed Lin on the cheek. "You won't regret this. Trust me."

"Get out of here." Lin shoved Kya's shoulder before bending the wires from her uniform and zipping above the busy street. 

___________________________

One single knock on her office door came before it flew open. Lin jumped in her seat, sitting up straight. 

"What are you still doing here Lin? Go home!" Her mother was standing in the doorway shouting at her. 

"I will when I finish my reports for the day." Lin said as she leaned back over her desk, shuffling papers that had already been filled out. She wasn't ready to go home yet it was only 4:30 and waiting around for Kya and doing nothing would spike some anxiety and her nerves. 

Toph put her hands on her hips and seemed to glare at Lin. "The whole point of you moving out was that I didn't have to see you MORE. You're off work tomorrow, chief's orders. Now GO." Her stern loud voice echoed into the hall behind her. 

"Really comforting mother." Lin rolled her eyes and pushed her chair away from her desk. One of the perks of being Toph's daughter; she got her own office and she was just a beat cop. Lin liked the privacy...usually. 

"Don't roll your eyes at me." She moved into the office and away from the door, pointing to it. "Out." She said. 

Lin sighed and got up. "How did you even know I rolled my eyes." She said as she walked out the door to leave. 

"If I don't know the way you react by now, I'm the worlds worst mother."

Yeah well sometimes I wonder. Lin thought to herself before Toph slammed the door behind her. She was always so abrasive. 

"Enjoy your night Lin!" A few other officers said as she walked out of the lobby. She nodded to them in return and made her way out to the busy streets, taking the long way home to ease her mind a little. Unfortunately that didn't take as long as she expected and she arrived at her front door with half an hour to spare. 

She unlocked the door and went inside, threw her keys on the small table in the hall, and went to her room to change. If she was going to have people over, she was going to try and be as comfortable as possible. 

Why does she always get what she wants. 

Lin metal bent the police uniform off of her body and into the closet and took her boots off. Although the bottoms could retract, she always felt more comfortable bare foot like her and Su were raised, learning to feel their surroundings through the ground like their mother had taught them. She put on a pair of loose dark green pants and a black tank top before going to the living room and throwing herself on the couch. 

What only felt like moments later, a loud knocking at the front door jutted her out of an apparent nap that she hadn't even been aware of.

Great here we go. 

She swung her legs off the side of the couch and stood up to answer the door, but turned to see Kya already in the doorway. "I forgot to lock the door again." Lin sighed. 

"Yes, you should try to remember that. I could have been a murderer." Kya smiled. Looking a little to excited. "So, I'd like you to meet Ayani." She stepped to the side and pulled the girl's arm from around the hallway wall. "This is Lin, Lin this is Ayani." 

Ayani leaned against the door frame and smiled, looking Lin up and down. "Hey."

The woman standing in front of her was gorgeous. Long white blonde hair that flowed over her shoulders, beaded braids on each side of her head, deep blue eyes...she dressed like she was water tribe but like a traveler in the same regard. 

"Um..hi.." Lin stood there uncomfortably, looking from Ayani to Kya. 

Kya sighed and walked over to Lin, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Cmon where's my tough cop? She's just a girl." She whispered into Lin's ear. 

Yes. A highly attractive and obviously cocky woman who was currently checking her out in her living-room. 

"Relax. I don't bite." Ayani rolled her eyes. "I'm just coming to hang out, don't even worry about it, Kya had to persuade me just as much as I'm sure she had to for you." She pushed off the wall and made her way into the living room and sat down on the couch. "So you're a police officer? That's got to be stressful."

Lin took a deep breath and shrugged off Kya's arm. "It can be, yes." She turned around and walked into the kitchen, which was openly viewed from the living room. She grabbed two cans from the fridge and tossed them both at Kya who caught them and handed one to Ayani before laying on the couch propping her feet into the girls lap. 

Lin cringed. As non exclusive as she and Kya were, she didn't like her being so comfy with someone else. Lin walked into the living room and sat on the floor. "So where are you from?" Lin asked Ayani. 

"Here and there." She shrugged. "I grew up in the Northern water tribe. Mastered water bending when I was 12, healing at 14. Then I decided to set off on my own and travel." 

"That sounds exciting." Lin said. She was only half paying attention. Her eyes were busy focusing on the fact that Ayani had her hand rubbing Kya's shin. "So how did you two meet then." She took a drink, trying to focus on something else. 

Ayani smiled. "I'm Kya's water bending master." She said smugly. Obviously proud and cocky about that fact. 

Lin glared at Kya. This made sense now and why she was so strange about the whole "meeting" this woman. She spent a year away from home and had only come back at Katara's request once she found a master to teach her. She wanted to meet the person who her daughter would be traveling with. 

There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a few moments. Lin was pissed off at Kya for not telling her. Especially because she had been home for a month now and never mentioned a single thing about the year she had been gone, let alone that she was clearly romantically involved with Ayani. "So you two are...?" She finally said with a touch of distain in her voice. 

"Spirits, no." Kya laughed.

"I don't do monogamous relationships. I don't like to tie myself down, there's no point." Ayani chuckled. "Plus, I like to keep my options open." She winked and smiled at Lin who quickly averted her eyes. 

Kya rolled her eyes at Lin. She could be so damn stubborn. In the time that she had been gone did Lin change that much? It took years for her to break down the defenses that she had put up and now it seemed like they never had come down in the first place. The past month that Kya had been home, things seemed to have been okay.

Kya nudged Ayani with her foot and gestured with her head in Lin's direction. Maybe she could get her to loosen up, it was one of her many...talents. 

Ayani slid off of the couch and onto the floor, she crawled over to Lin who was so deep in thought staring at the wall that she didn't even notice until the woman was sitting next to her. "You seem really stressed out. I don't know if it's because of me or just if this is who you are, but you should relax." Ayani said. 

Lin turned her head and looked at the water bender. "That's not currently something I can do but thanks for the concern." She had plenty of attitude in her voice.

"Lin!" Kya interjected. "Don't..."

"It's fine Kya." Ayani said. "She has a right to feel however she wants about me. Don't let your feelings ruin anything." She wasn't going to let Lin win so easily. This was turning into a game for her and she loved games, her personality made it easy to win. She put a hand on Lin's shoulder. "Listen, I don't need you to like me. Kya just figured that since we are both such a huge part of her life that we needed to meet. I can respect that, can you?"

Lin turned to look at Kya whose eyes were practically begging for understanding. She always knew Kya wasn't attainable, not just for her, but for anyone fully. She was too wild, untamed, free spirited. Everything that Lin wasn't. She sighed and got to her feet. "I need to take a shower. You can stay and wait or leave." She said to both of them as she walked to the bathroom. 

Ayani sighed as the door clicked shut. "Why didn't you tell her?" 

"I told her some things. This morning I brought up the fact that I had a friend that she should get to know." Kya smiled sheepishly as Ayani glared at her. "Okay I could have elaborated I guess, she just wasn't so cut off before I left. I thought it would be okay."

Ayani rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I know you aren't exactly used to this but generally when you're having your two 'girlfriends' meet...BOTH of them know about the other ahead of time." She threw herself back onto the couch. "Go fix it." She sighed. 

"Fine. You aren't allowed to be mad at me anymore though." Kya got off the couch and walked toward the bathroom. 

She opened the door quietly after hearing that the water was running. She slipped in and closed it behind her silently. 

Hmmm.

She stripped down, snuck over to the shower and pulled back the curtain. Lin had her head under the water and a hand on the wall in front of her holding her steady. Kya stepped in and wrapped her arms around Lins torso. She didn't even jump. 

"You think you're sneaky." Lin said as she stood up. "The water in the bathroom doesn't alter my seismic senses that much."

Kya sighed and nuzzled into Lins back. "Aw, you couldn't just pretend to be scared?" 

She loosened Kya's grip on her and turned around so that the water was beating down on her back. "I'm not happy with you." She said angrily. "Did you think I'd say no if you told me?"

"Yeah, but was I wrong?" Kya clearly felt guilty, it was written all over her face. 

Lin sighed. "No. I probably would have fought you on it even more. That doesn't mean you can do what you did though, I would have much rather known what I was getting into."

"I'm sorry." She said. "I just needed it to happen and that's no excuse but..."

"It happened, it's fine." Lin didn't want her to feel worse. She wrapped her in a hug and kissed her cheek. "Sorry for being so uptight". 

Kya chuckled. "You? Uptight? Never." She pecked her on the lips. "Can we try this again?"

"Give me five more minutes and I will." She shooed Kya out of the shower. 

Kya got dressed and went back to the living room, her hair only damp from the steam. "How did it go?" Ayani asked. 

"She's no longer upset. I think I fixed things, she'll be back in a few minutes." Kya laid back down on the couch, putting her legs up just like before on Ayani's lap and closing her eyes. 

Ayani looked at Kya, taking note of her slightly wet hair and the fresh shower smell. "You little sneak." She said with a smirk. "You got in the shower with her! I told you to fix things not screw around with her!" She laughed. 

Kya tilted her head up and looked at her. "Actually, you never specified how I should fix things." 

Ayani was shocked by the remark. "You do realize how much that makes me want you right?" 

Kya grinned at the woman. "No idea. Guess you'll just have to show me." She winked at her. Ayani may be cocky and dominant, but Kya knew exactly what buttons to push to make the mood shift in her favor. 

Lin walked into the room and saw the two glaring at each other. "Uhh...I'm not interrupting am I?"

Ayani smiled. "No we're just discussing Kya's obvious attitude problems".

"EXCUSE ME?" Kya sat up quickly. 

"Now that's something we can agree upon". Lin said with a grin. 

Kya stood up and folded her arms. "You're not allowed to gang up on me when you didn't like each other an hour ago!" 

Lin wrapped an arm around Kya's shoulder. "Are we stressing you out?" She said mockingly, making Kya roll her eyes. "Where is my tough water bender?" She whispered in Kya's ear, sending a shiver down her spine. 

Ayani watched quizzically. Observing the way Kya reacted to Lin's words. So...Kya had a type clearly. "This is getting interesting..." she said getting to her feet. 

Kya groaned. "You're both a pain in my ass, you know that?" She elbowed Lin softly to push her away, making her laugh. 

"I don't know what you mean." Lin shrugged. "I'm going to make some food." She pushed Kya's shoulder before turning and walking into the kitchen. 

"Let me give you a hand, least I can do after everything." Ayani shot a glance at Kya. 

Kya rolled her eyes. "I apologized! That's fine though, I want to run to a food stand and get us some desert. I need a break from you two." She turned and walked toward the door. "If either of you kills the other before I come back, I'll just finish the job." She said and glared at Lin who scoffed. 

The front door closed and they both made their way into the kitchen. Lin pulling various ingredients from the fridge and cupboards while Ayani found the cooking pans and plates. They did so in silence until Lin started chopping vegetables. 

"Do you need any help prepping?" Ayani said after she finished setting the table. 

Lin shook her head. "No that's fine, it's not much to do."

Ayani leaned against the counter next to Lin. "I was serious when I said I don't bite. You're super on edge still with me. Is it because I'm a stranger or because I screw your girlfriend."

Lin set the knife down before she chopped her finger, thrown off guard by the question. She was suddenly angry again over the whole situation. "I'm sure both reasons have something to do with it." She said through clenched teeth. "Not that she's my girlfriend as you say. We both know that." 

Ayani felt a tinge of sadness. She wasn't trying to pick a fight, sometimes the words just came out wrong. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I was half joking..." she sighed. "Kya means a lot to you. I can tell."

Lin continued to cut up the onion in front of her. "Yeah...too bad it's not the same." Tears stung the corners of her eyes, she wasn't sure if it was the onion. 

"I didn't know about you when we met." Ayani said. "It wasn't relevant at the time. We met at a camp on ember island. She had been training on the beach and I was there to help heal someones sick mother. I had gone down to a ledge to soak in the beautiful day and saw her using a whip of water to write her name in the sand." She stopped for a moment remembering the encounter. "It was great to see another water bender, but I had never seen her before and although the northern tribe is large, having mastered my element and more I had met A LOT of people there. I went down to meet her and found out she was from the south. We talked for a long time and I offered her to travel some with me and train her in return." 

"And then you fell for her charm just like I did." Lin interrupted. 

Ayani played with one of the beads on the small white blonde braids that hung from her hair over her face. "Eventually, yes. We had been with each other for a few months. I didn't see her as more than a student and a friend." She stopped and looked at Lin who was yet to show any emotion over the story. 

"She found a kid, an earth bender, and he was passed out in a cave. He couldn't have been more than 10 years old and he was beaten up pretty badly. I had been looking for somewhere to set up camp and she figured climbing the side of a mountain was a better idea, so I let her...she disappeared and I couldn't find her anywhere...I searched all day and night before I found her a few miles away from where we had been laying with this injured kid in her lap crying about how she wasn't strong enough to save him...she couldn't have left him to find me so she did what she could till I could find them. That's not only the day that I realized I didn't want to ever lose her again, but that I was going to be the one to teach her to master healing as well." Ayani finished the story and let out a deep sigh as if she hadn't been breathing the entire time. 

Lin had been finishing dinner, while Ayani told her story. She wasn't at all surprised by Kya's heroism, that's just who she was, but as an outsider looking in, she could see why that was the deciding factor. "She's truly amazing isn't she." Lin leaned her back against the counter next to Ayani. 

"Yeah..." she smiled at the floor. 

Lin looked at Ayani. "I'm sorry for being so harsh with you. You don't deserve that, you've been nothing but good to her and if I really care for her the that should be the most important thing."

Ayani shook her head. "No I get it...I see why she loves you so much. You're protective of her...you know what you want. I'm just not THAT person for her...It's not who I am." She looked up at Lin. "She's lucky to have someone like you to come back home to. I promise I never meant to make it complicated. I really didn't know what this was for you."

Lin sighed. "It seems that it is a little more complicated now, yes." She couldn't shake the trace amounts of frustration she still had, but that didn't matter much anymore. She felt Ayani's hand on top of hers on the counter and looked back up at her. 

"Can I just see something really quick?" She asked quietly. "Give me your other hand." She reached the free hand out to Lin. 

Lin looked at the hand, taking a moment to think but then grabbed the women's hand and let her pull her away from the counter so that they were facing each other.

"Just trust me for like 10 seconds and you can smack me if I deserve it." Ayani said, reaching one hand up to Lin's hair. She tangled her fingers in it, still wet and messy from when she showered. She took a second to observe Lin's face before she pulled her in and kissed her. She didn't force it, she didn't want to actually get smacked by her, but she tried to let it last for as long as possible. 

Lin slowly pulled away. Her eyes were still closed and when she opened them, she was staring into Ayani's bright blue sapphire eyes. She didn't even think this time before she pushed her lips back against the woman in front of her. Ayani's hand still tangled in her hair, the other found its way to her back. 

Lin rested her hands on the counter behind Ayani as they kissed. It was completely different than kissing Kya, there wasn't anything but pure euphoria. No restriction of what could go wrong and ruin everything. No thoughts about feelings or what if's went through her head. Just the feeling of another person against her and she liked it, no strings attached. 

Ayani could feel the way that Lin began to let go of whatever was hurting her. She had taken control in this, so there was no harm in playing now, the game was set and she was ready to win it. She pulled lightly back on Lin's hair and simultaneously bit down on her lower lip, causing a small gasp to escape. That confirmed everything for Ayani, she was the one in control no matter what now. 

Lin pulled away once again to catch her breath as Ayani smirked at her and dug her nails into her back. She watched as Lin squeezed her eyes shut both in what seemed to be pain and pleasure. She sighed, watching the sight of someone so uptight melt in her hands did something to her, it made her want more. Ayani felt a chill go up her own spine at the sight. 

She leaned over to Lin's ear. "You have no right being so damn sexy." She whispered. Ayani wrapped her arm around Lin's waist and switched positions with her so Lin was now against the cold counter top. "You still trust me?" She said quietly. 

Lin pushed her forehead against Ayani's and both of them closed their eyes. "I never did."

Her heart dropped, that hit her in a way that she never would have expected. There was something about it that just drove her wild. A small groan left Ayani's lips. "You're really asking for it." She whispered. 

Lin's hand crept up to the back of Ayani's long blonde, almost white messy hair. And pulled their lips together again for a moment. "Yeah? What are you going to do about it?" She whispered back as their lips parted. 

Fuck. 

Ayani pulled one of Lin's legs up to her hip and lifted her onto the counter, standing there in front of her. She slid a hand up and under Lin's tank top and traced the muscles with her finger tips causing goosebumps to take over Lin's body. She was enjoying torturing the younger woman. She clearly had a type too. 

Lin stretched her head back as the feeling encompassed her body. She didn't care what happened, she was just soaking in the feeling, every touch sent its own electric jolt through her body. Ayani's hands migrated to her back, tracing the muscles around her shoulder blades. 

"This has to go." She said softly, lifting the front of the shirt with her teeth. And looking up at Lin. 

Lin looked down and met those blue eyes once again, the hunger behind them had grown and she could see it. She made quick work of yanking her shirt off and throwing it across the room. She still had her bindings on so it wasn't a horrible feeling to have the extra piece of cloth off. 

Ayani leaned back down and left a trail of kisses down Lin's stomach while running her nails down her back, no doubt leaving red marks as she went. Letting out a breath when she reached the waist of her pants. That wasn't happening right now, there was a line that she never crossed without Kya's permission. 

She lifted her head and looked up at Lin. Her eyes examined the body in front of her.

Spirits...she's so toned. She thought, bringing a hand around to trace the muscles once again. She never had been with someone like her so she was completely adoring the smallest details. 

"Hmm." Lin looked down at the woman who she noticed had stopped with the aggression. 

Ayani planted another small kiss on the trail of Lin's stomach. "Just admiring." She said with a slight tinge of adoration in her voice. "Earth benders have such different bodies than others..."

Lin couldn't help but smile. "Well...we kind of bend the entirety of the earth so..." she felt cocky about her body right now. "Plus, I'm a cop AND a metal bender, its sort of in my blood."

Ayani stopped and looked up at Lin again and raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you some famous bender?" She chuckled. 

"Well...no just my mother." She said. "Did Kya not tell you who I am?"

Ayani was visibly confused now. "No? What was she supposed to tell me?" She stood up and had her hands on either side of Lin's legs on the counter. 

Lin sighed. Of course Kya didn't say anything, the one time she expected it. "Beifong. Im Lin Beifong." 

Ayani's eyes widened. "Your mother...is TOPH BEIFONG!" She shouted as she took a step back. "Excuse me...WHAT." She grabbed Lin's shirt off the floor and tossed it to her. "You do realize your mother saved the world right? I heard stories about her my whole life. Well, and Katara is obviously a huge celebrity in the North too." She shook her head. "I can't believe I just almost...with...oh my spirits". 

Lin rolled her eyes as she put her shirt on and hopped off the counter. "I'm more than my name you know." she sneered at the woman's reaction. 

"Im sorry...I didn't mean it like that." Ayani apologized quickly. "I just cant believe I didn't know."

The click of a door opening made them both jump. "We can continue where we left off later." Ayani said and quickly kissed Lin's cheek before getting the food that they had made onto the table as Kya walked in with bags of dessert. 

"Sorry I took so long, everything looked so good and...I thought you two should have some time to get to know each other." She said as they all sat down and ate. 

Ayani smirked. "Yeah...I think we're on the same page now." She winked at Lin who looked down at her plate. 

Kya noticed and sighed. "You didn't." She glared at Ayani. 

"Of course not love. But it's going to be a long night." She smiled back. 

Kya glanced at Lin again who was trying to looked guiltily at her food as she ate. "Yeah it probably will be." She said with a smile forming on her lips. 

"Well then. Permission granted." She said to Ayani. "Don't make me regret it


End file.
